The Apple of my Eyes Part Two
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: Zim, or Jack, was enslaved, Dib is off to find the smeet that was taken away from Gaz... but what will Gaz do when Zim escapes?
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is your part two people! X) Invader Zim is not mine! I think I got enough reviews for this, and well I hope I did a good job on this first chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Gaz Pov**_

"I need to see him please let me see him." I pleaded to the chief in command of the Jet army.

"I'm sorry Gaz, but I can't. As your friend, I would have happily let you in, but I have a job to do and a family to feed… I'm so sorry." He said patting my head.

I looked away. "Why can't I see Zim?" I asked him, but the answer has been told to me over and over again. I was just hoping that the answer would change.

"Because, like we've told you before, Zim thinks that you've betrayed him and that might get you into deep trouble with him, you don't know how he'll react. It's best for you to just stay here." He said.

I sighed and looked down. "But I need to tell him the truth. I need to tell him everything… and I need to get my smeet back." I whispered.

"I know Gaz, that this is a hard time for you, but just think of the men I sent to retrieve it. They are of the top class, you'll have your smeet soon." He said as he sat back down next to me.

I let out a troubled sigh. "How much longer? It's been months since you isolated Zim. I tried to look for Gir, but he's gone. Dib went along with the group of men that you sent to look for my smeet… I just feel so useless right now." I said, my bottom lip trembling.

"Everything is going to be okay, you'll see." He said patting my head again.

"He's escaped!" one of the Jet guards yelled out as he ran into the room.

My eyes widened as I stood up. "Who escaped?"

"Zim."

My squidly-spooch sank. "What?" I whispered.

"He's escaped, I don't know how, but he escaped!" the guard said and then left to warn the others.

I turned to look at the commander. "He couldn't have left the building. He's still around here somewhere."

He nodded and walked out, but before he left he turned to look at me. "You stay here, it's too dangerous for you to be roaming around." He said and closed the door behind him.

I glared at the door that was slammed closed. "I've never liked being bossed around, and I don't like it now." I said and waited a few minutes, I just stood there until I thought that the coast was clear.

I walked up to the door, opened it and ran to the cell where Zim was supposed to be. "Zim!" I called out. "Jack, Zim, I don't care what you think your name is, answer me!" I yelled out, my hand grabbing at my antennas.

One of the lights that lit the hall way started to flicker. I heard a thump behind me and I jumped away.

Looking down I held my hand over my mouth and shook my head. At my feet was Gir, he was fixed, he was put together… but he was filled with scratches his eyes were dimly lit. "Gir?" I whispered as I bent down to pick him up in my arms.

He looked up at me and shook his head. "Gaz… run." He managed to say as the lights in the hallway turned off.

My eyes widened as I backed up and ran in the direction from where I came from. I looked over my shoulder to make sure that no one would follow me, I sighed in relief as I saw that no one was there. I looked down at Gir to see that he was looking ahead of us.

I looked up, and stopped running completely as my breathing stopped. "Zim?" I whispered, he didn't look like Zim, but I knew that was him.

"My name isn't Zim… It's Jack." He growled looking down at me.

I took in his image with a terrified gulp. His claws were sharpened to a point; his antennas were broken and bending the wrong way. His eyes were no longer the ruby ones I've come to get accustomed to… they were a blood red color, on the verge of black. His clothing was torn, and he had several cuts and bruises.

Zim walked up to me and grabbed me by my neck, pushing me against one of the walls.

I struggled to breathe as Gir slipped out of my arms and landed on the floor with a loud thud. I clawed at Zim's sharp claws, but he just let out a laugh, I tried to yell for help but his grip just tightened as he lifted me off the ground.

He glared into my eyes as one of his claws trailed down my cheek. "Sh, Gaz, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have to. This is the kind of torture you get when you enslave the Irken leader." Zim said pinching my nose and then pulled his arm back, his claw forming a fist.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/n: Happy Birthday **__**IrkenInvaderIlian X) )**_

I struggled to breathe, his grip on my neck kept tightening, he had an evil glint in his eyes, his smile was sadistic… I was truly terrified of the Irken that was in front of me. I kicked and thrashed and did my best to get out of his hold but it was impossible, his grip on me was of iron, and I couldn't do anything about it.

It was times like these that I wished that my PAK had legs, but the one that Gir had given me was only to keep me alive.

"Zim, let her go." Gir said from his place on the ground, unable to move for a reason that I didn't know, his eyes had a haunting glow to them, tortured as if he didn't want to be alive.

"It's Jack, my name is Jack, Gir." Zim snarled taking his eyes away from me to glare down at Gir distracted.

I took this as an opportunity to free myself from his grip. I kicked his squidly-spooch, but that didn't seem to affect him, all that did was make him angrier and aim that anger towards me. He glared at me and tightened his on me until I wasn't able to breathe at all, but then he froze, one of his broken antennas rose, his hold on me loosening. "Do you hear that?" he whispered, looking away from me and to the other side of the hallway.

His eyes widened and he let go of me completely.

I fell to the ground, gasping for breath, clutching at my chest, tears burning my eyes, but I wasn't going to give up on Zim, I know that the old Zim is in there somewhere, I just need to find him. I looked up at Zim to see that he was backing away from whatever it was he had heard, a glare starting to settle.

"Zim..." I managed to say as I let out a nasty cough. "Jack, whatever, I need to talk to you." I managed to say.

He looked down at me then at whatever he was looking at on the other side of the hallway. "I'm taking you with me." He growled under his breath and with lightning fast speed threw me over his shoulder and grabbing Gir.

His Pak legs ejected and climbed us up the wall.

"Let me go Zim!" I growled.

"It's Jack!" he growled back.

"Whatever, could you just let me go! I need to talk to you, but I refuse to be handled in such a manner as this. Let go o-" Zim rolled his eyes and covered my mouth with his hand, managing to still have a hold of Gir.

"Jack has had enough of your nonsense, I have the mind to let you go, but you will only jeopardize the mission by turning me in again." He growled at me.

"Jack, just let her go, don't drag her into this." Gir pleaded not being able to move.

"Shut up Gir before I have to turn off your voice box like I did your body." Zim growled at him.

My eyes widened. "So that's why he couldn't move…" I thought to myself.

Just as everything went quiet a guard walked bellow us, completely oblivious to us as he flashed his flashlight everywhere… except for up.

I rolled my eyes. That idiot!

I watched my only hope walk away.

"Idiot." Zim mumbled with a small evil chuckle as his PAK legs started to move along the ceiling, secretly following the guard.

Zim had let go of my mouth, but before I had a chance to yell for help he had taken off his glove and shoved it in my mouth preventing me from making any sort of sound that'll catch the attention of the guards.

_**(A/N: Sorry it was short, I have a ton of hw and missing work left to do.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Zim kept following the guard until he saw the exit. A grin spread as he quietly went through the doors, not letting go of me and Gir.

My words were muffled by Zim's glove in my mouth. "MPh! Mph!" I kept yelling, but the guard wouldn't even turn to look at what was making that noise.

Zim's Pak legs went back into his Pak and he started to walk again, and this time in the direction of an Irken Ship that was waiting for him.

I looked at him confused. He had everything already planned didn't he? He had communication with someone outside of the prison… the only thing I'm wondering is who? Who had the power to actually talk to Zim?

It looked like I was about to find out when Zim managed to open the door of the ship, a step ladder sliding down and Zim climbed into the ship closing the door behind him.

"Jack!" I heard someone exclaim as Zim put me down on a chair, grabbing some rope and tying me down in it.

That voice, that female voice seemed familiar… in a bad way, where did I hear it before?

"Jack, honey! You made it out alive!" I froze when I saw who it was… Tak.

She ran to Zim and hugged him to her, and what happened next shattered my heart… she kissed him fully on the lips.

I struggled against the bonds that held me down, Zim didn't want her to do that… did he?

Zim laughed when the kiss ended and set down Gir next to me. His arms went to her waist hugging her to him. "Of course I made it out alive my love! Why would you doubt the almighty Jack?" He asked. I could feel tears burning my eyes, I had to look away from the scene in front of me, it was getting too hot and heavy.

Tak separated herself from Zim and smiled down at me. "Come on Jack honey, let's take this to another room." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling her with him.

Zim didn't need to be told twice. He eagerly followed her, and I watched, tears rolling down my cheeks, He froze when they got to the door and looked back at me, a look of wonder spreading across his face as he took in my tears.

"Jack? Come on." Tak said and pulled him into the room and slamming the door shut.

"I'm so sorry Gaz." I heard Gir say beside me.

"Hmm?" I managed to say through the glove.

"This is all my fault, if only I hadn't turned you into an Irken, we would have never been in the mess... I'm so sorry Gaz." Gir said with a whimper.

I shook my head managed to spit out the glove. "It's okay Gir… you thought that Zim would be able to love me like this… but don't you see? If he truly loved me he would have loved me in my human form, he wouldn't have cared… but it's obvious that all of this was in vain Gir… but I thank you for trying." I said.

"I wish I could give you a hug Gaz, but I can't move, Zim isn't what he used to be. He's a cruel Irken, selfish and always gets what he wants. But he isn't like this because he wants to be Gaz. Don't worry about that. The only reason he is like this is because of Tak. I have no idea how she managed to contact him but she did. She made him think that she was his wife, and that they had a child… Gaz, I'm sorry, but she's using your child to make Zim think that it's theirs." Gir said.

_**(A/N: I hate myself so much for writing this chapter, but I had to. I hate my guts right now. I almost broke the key board! Okay I didn't but I'm still mad at myself. I hate ZaTr so much! Hopefully this won't last and Zim/Jack will end up with Gaz.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Gir, please tell me that my smeet is okay." I said, hoping with all my squidly-spooch that my baby girl is okay.

"I'm sure that it has to be okay in order for Zim to stay by Tak's side." Gir said.

"I really wish that those doctors didn't erase his memory, we wouldn't be here right now if they did… I wonder where Dib is." I said more to myself than to Gir.

"Gaz, you didn't know?" Gir said.

"Didn't know what?" I asked him, but I was hesitant, did I really want to know? I bet it was more bad news.

"Gaz, I hate being the one that tells you this… but Tak found him and well… Dib couldn't compete with her. For a while now he's been… 'crushing' on Tak. He was too weak to take on Tak for the smeet… so he ran away." Gir explained.

"Dib would never do that." I murmured. "He would never run away from a fight."

"When it comes to someone he loves… he would do anything." Gir said from his spot on the ground.

I took in a deep breath and let it out, right now was not a time to be sad. I need to be strong in order to save my smeet. I looked down at the rope that bound me to the chair. "Gir… do you think you have anything that'll get me out of here?" I asked him.

Gir squinted at the ropes and then suddenly a red laser burst out of his eyes and burned through the rope.

I sighed in relief and smiled. "Thanks Gir. Don't worry; I'll get us out of here." I whispered to him as I used my free claw to scratch at the rope that bound my other hand.

"What are you going to do once you're free?" Gir asked.

I managed to get my hand free and got up, stretching. I reached down to grab Gir and held him up at eye level. "Where is my smeet?" I asked.

He tried to look at me but his head kept angling to the side because of the gravity and his inability to move.

"The room with the curtain for a door." He said.

I nodded and walked in the direction. "Don't worry Mag, I'll find you." I whispered.

"That's what you named your smeet? Mag?" Gir asked.

I nodded. "That's what I named her." I whispered as I froze in front of a curtained entrance.

My free hand twitched… I haven't seen my smeet in months... My squidly-spooch was about to explode.

I took a step forward and my breath caught in my throat. I could feel my knees start to wobble as I took another step forward.

"It's okay Gaz. You could do this." Gir whispered to me.

I looked down at him and sent him a smile. "Thanks for being here for me."

Gir let out a small laugh. "Don't really have much of a choice. Now come on, get it over with." He said.

I nodded and opened the curtain. Right in front of me was a crib, something inside of it moved. I ran for the crib. "Mag!" I exclaimed as I set down Gir in the crib and picked up my smeet. "Look at how big you got!" I exclaimed hugging her to me. "Oh Mag… I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you." I whispered planting a kiss on her cheek.

I held her at arm's length, she had the most beautiful eyes… they seemed to change to a different color. They were more on the verge of… Zim's color of eyes… but why were they that color?

"Mag why are your eyes so glossy?" I asked her knowing that she won't respond.

"Gaz, those aren't her eyes." I heard Gir whisper from the crib.

My eyes widened. "Huh?" I asked weakly.

"Gaz… I'm so sorry… Tak… she, she ripped out Mag's eyes… and replaced them with eyes that were Zim's color of eyes to make her story more believable. I'm glad that you didn't hear the screams of pain that came from Mag… like I did. Gaz… your daughter is blind." Gir whispered.

I fell to my knees from shock. " No…" I whispered as I looked at my smeet. Her eyes… her beautiful eyes… gone.

Tears began to appear as I hugged my smeet to me, her arms reaching up to hug me back as she started to cry, but no tears were able to come from her... she will never be able to cry, from sadness or from happiness… she will never be able to see. "My smeet. Mommy is going to make them pay, don't worry." I whispered as tears streamed down my face.

"Mommy?" she whispered holding her hand to my cheek, looking in the wrong direction.

A sob escaped my lips. "My poor smeet." I whispered as I kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

I kneeled there, hugging my blind smeet to me.

"What are you doing with my smeet? And how did you get free?" I heard Zim ask from behind me.

I looked back to see that he was wear a robe, his eyes lids were heavy and he had lipstick smeared across his cheeks. My squidly-spooch sank, but I had to remember that this wasn't Zim anymore… this was Jack… Tak's lover.

"She's my smeet." I growled at him, standing up quickly and picking up Gir with my other hand.

"Let go of her before you regret it." He warned.

"Never. I won't let go of my smeet, she's mine!" I snarled at him my motherly instincts kicking in.

"Mama?" Mag said tapping my cheek.

"Her first word." Zim said rushing to me and ripping her out of my hands.

"Hey give her back." I growled at him.

"No, she's mine." He snarled.

Mag let out a screech that caused Zim to drop her from surprise.

I jumped in and caught her with my free hand. "Don't worry Mag, mamas here." I whispered to her.

"What is wrong with you? She's not yours!" Zim exclaimed.

I dodged his arms and ran out of the room. I have no idea where I was running off to, but I wasn't going to stay there so that Zim could take away my smeet.

"Where is the exit Gir?" I asked him as I ran through the hallway.

"Take a turn here." He said.

"Get back here Gaz!" Zim yelled.

I looked back to see that he was running after me. "Quick Gir, where else?" I asked him.

I followed the directions that Gir gave me, my feet threatening to give out underneath me but I didn't give up, I knew that Zim wasn't far behind, or should I say Jack? I really need to find a way to get his memory back.

I saw a way to escape. I ran as fast as I could kicking the door open, trying to ignore the pain that shot up my legs as I jumped out of the ship and started to run again.

"Gaz get over here." I heard Zim say from behind me.

I didn't bother to look back at him, I have no reason to listen to this Irken. The Irken that I knew and loved with all my squidly-spooch is gone… and was never going to return.

"Gaz! You're crazy if you think that you could run away from me! I'll catch you, you'll see! And I'll make you pay for kidnapping my daughter!" Jack exclaimed as he stopped chasing me.

I kept running, I had no idea where I was going or where I was as I started to take in my surroundings. It was sort of like a neighborhood, but most of the houses were in ruins from the war… this was what was left… so many lives were gone, all because of this stupid war. The war stopped, it did, but just for the pure reason that there was nothing left here, they had to move to a different part of the planet.

Everything here was shattered, nothing was left bust ashes and shadows of what use to be a beautiful place.

I slowed down to a walk and then fell to my knees, tears dripping down my cheeks. I never meant for this to happen, what I would do to just be human again, to just have a normal family… if only I would have never met Zim… I wouldn't be heart broken and the earth would still be out there.

"Mama sad?" Mag whispered, reaching out to touch my cheek. I knew she couldn't see me, but the fact that she knew that I was sad broke my heart even more.

"No baby, mama's remembering." I whispered to her planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Gaz… it looks like we've got company." Gir whispered to me.

I looked up from Mag to see a bunch of shadows slowly making their way to me.

"Freeze!" one of them yelled, pointing to me.

My whole body went cold as stood up. "Who are you?" I called out.

"Gaz?" one of them called out.

"Wait a minute- Dib?" I called out, I recognized his voice everywhere.

"Gaz!" he yelled out running for me.

"Dib!" I called out as he pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too Gaz. Come on, let's go before Jack see's us." Dib said pulling me with him so that we could join the other shadows.

"You mean Zim?" I asked him.

"Gaz… Zim is gone… it's only Jack now." Dib said sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at the people that were with Dib while we walked. There were three others. Odd thing… one was a male Irken, and another was a female Jet inhabitant and the last one was a male Jet inhabitant.

"Where are we going?" I asked Dib as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"To our hide out." He said looking behind us.

"So this is your sister?" the Irken asked.

"Oh how rude of me. Gaz, these are some of the survivors of the war. " Dib said gesturing to the others.

"Hi, I'm Igneous." The male Jet inhabitant said extending his hand.

I looked down at Mag and Gir. "Dib hold them for me." I whispered and handed them to him.

Once my hands were free I shook his hand with a small smile. "I'm Gaz." I said with a smile as I took in his appearance. His clothes were torn and there were smudges of dirt all over his purple skin, his eyes were a deep shade of orange, they were hard to look away from, but I managed.

The Irken stepped up and quietly extended his hand. "Wes." He muttered.

At first I hesitated but I shook his hand. He looked beat up real bad. "Why-" I started to question but he held his hand up telling me to be quiet.

"I was left behind." He muttered, his dark green eyes filled with sorrow as he let go of my hand.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Do you have a family?" I asked him.

He looked down at me and reached into the front of his chest plate of armor and pulled out a picture. "Two twins, a boy and a girl… and a wife. All male Irkens were forced out of their homes and forced to be in an army… I saw a ton of good Irkens die." He whispered shutting his eyes tight and biting his bottom lip looking away from me.

I smiled up at him. "You're with me now, I swear to you, that as soon as I solve this problem… I'll get you your family back."

"How are you going to do that?" he asked, looking me in the eyes. By the way he glared at me, I could tell that he thought I was joking.

"I don't know, but I swear that I'll do it. My whole life was torn apart because of Red… I'm not going to let one else's life get torn apart because of it." I said. "When I make a promise I tend to keep it." I said squeezing his shoulder.

He looked away. "I'll believe it when I see it." He mumbled and stepped out of the way.

The female Jet inhabitant stepped in front of me, a frown on her face. "The names Jes." She said, but something was off.

"Gaz." I mumbled. "Is something wrong?" I asked her, she was glaring down at me with such a passion it reminded me of Tak.

"Listen, there are enough mouths to feed down at hide out, and you are only adding up, we are the hunters here, and I know how hard it is to find food… the only reason I'm even letting you walk with us is because I respect your brother." She growled at me poking my chest and getting way too close.

I glared at her and pushed her away. "Don't touch me like that, what did I do to you?" I asked her, outraged.

"Jes, get away from my sister." Dib growled stepping in front of me.

"No Dib, I want to see why I was treated with such disrespect." I said stepping around him. "Well?" I asked her.

"All of this is your fault!" she exclaimed gesturing at the destroyed city. "This war was started because of you!"

"You think I don't know that?" I growled at her, taking another step towards her. "Do you think I wanted this to happen? To see all those lives vanish the way they did?" I took another step towards her, glaring up at her. "I think about it every day. I never wanted this to happen, but Red went ahead and launched this war. I hate him so much for all of this because in the midst of this, the love of my life vanished and was replaced with a Tak loving jerk." I growled at her, tears streaming down my cheeks.

They all froze at the sound of Tak's name and turned to look at Dib.

Dib was staring out into nothing in particular. "Let's get back to the hide out… now." He growled.

Shock coursed through me, this was a side of Dib that I hadn't seen. "Dib, what's wrong?" I asked him, getting a hold of Mag and Gir, so that he could lead the way.

"Nothing Gaz." He growled, his hands turning into fists as he speed walked forward, the others following close behind him.

I ran to catch up to him. "No you are going to tell me everything that happened between you and Tak. We're family Dib." I told him.

"No we're not! We aren't blood related!" he yelled at me.

The others behind me gasped.

I clutched Mag and Gir to me and glared at Dib. "So? We're family at heart. Or did you forget all those times that I defended you from Membrane? All those times that I almost died on that experiment table for you… Dib, you are the only family I have left other than Mag and Gir…" I trailed off to a whisper as he came to complete stop.

He took in a deep breath and looked down at the ground, adjusting his beat up glasses. "I'll fill you in on everything in the hid out." He mumbled.

"You know I only want the best for you Dib." I muttered as he started to walk again.

I heard a growl behind me, but I ignored it. "Dib? I love you."

He looked over his shoulder and managed to give me a small smile. "I love you too Gaz." He whispered.

**_(A/N: kay so next week I won't have any time at all to update my stories... I don't know for how long actually, I got a job X), good for me, bad for you... *sigh*)_**


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed like hours had passed, my legs were growing tired, I felt dehydrated, and Mag wouldn't stop crying. Jes wouldn't stop glaring at me, and Dib was being way to quiet.

Suddenly, Wes, Igneous and Jes made a run for it. My eyes widened as I watched them run ahead of us as if their life depended on it.

Dib grabbed my arm getting a hold of Mag and pulled me to the side, running into a destroyed home.

We looked out of the destroyed window, my grip on Gir a bit too tight. "What's going on?" I asked Dib.

"Sh!" he exclaimed just as a couple of Irken soldiers passed by.

A shiver went through my spine as Dib yanked us away from the window as the guards made eye contact with me. "There!" I heard him yell.

"Damn." Dib growled as he stood up and motioned for me to follow him.

"Dib, what's going on?" I asked him as I ran to catch up to him.

He didn't answer me, he didn't even bother to look back at me as he broke a window and jumped out.

He looked back at me. "Come on." He hissed as he shifted Mag to his other arm and grabbed my arm yanking me out, almost causing me to drop Gir.

"Where'd they go?" I heard someone ask from inside the house as Dib and I pressed our backs against the wall on each side of the shattered window.

I sent Dib a scared look, I had no idea what was going on…

He looked at me and sent me an apologetic look. 'Sorry.' He mouthed at me.

He took in a deep breath motioned me to follow him again.

He pointed into what seemed to be some sort of burned down forest and ran for it, Mag let out a small squeal and clutched at Dibs jacket.

I ran after him. "Where are we running?" I asked him panting as I struggled to keep up with him, clutching Gir to me.

"To the hide out." He said.

"They're following us Dib." Gir said, his voice filled with panic.

"I know… That's why we're splitting up." he said as he turned sharply to the left before I could respond.

My breathing quickened when I heard them yell. "Stop in the name of the Irken Tallest! Stop!" they yelled out.

"What do I do Gir?" I asked him panting as I kept running, my feet getting tired.

"I don't know Gaz." He said whimpering.

My breathing stopped completely as I tripped and landed on my side. "Damn!" I growled as I struggled to get up.

"Freeze!" I heard them yell.

I looked down at a whimpering Gir. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to throw you behind the bushes, okay? Once the coast is clear, you call for help." I told him as I got to my knees.

"But… Gaz-" I didn't let him finish as I threw him behind the bushes and stood up with my hands in the air.

"I surrender!" I called out as they tackled me to the ground, cuffing my hands and ankles together.

"Tallest Jack would be glad to know that we caught you Gaz." One of the two Irken soldiers chuckled.

"Don't taunt her you idiot." The other growled thumping the other's forehead as they helped me up and started to drag me in the other direction. "Where is the child?" he asked, clutching my arm a bit to tightly.

"What are you talking about?" I growled at him.

"Don't play dumb with me. You stole Tallest Jack's child. Where is she?" he growled at me, his claws started to rip through the skin on my arm.

I bit back a groan of agony and looked at the ground hoping that there wouldn't be any tears in my eyes.

"Well where is she?" the other growled slapping me.

Hot liquid dribbled down my chin from my busted lip.

I looked up at the Irken soldier with a glare of pure hatred. "I don't know… and that child isn't Tallest Jack's… It's mine and Zim's." I growled at them.

"You found her." I heard Jack say walking towards us.

I froze and then started to struggle against the Irken Soldiers.

"Let her go!" I heard Dib exclaim from behind us.

"Dib! Go! Take Gir! I can handle this by myself!" I exclaimed as I shoved one of the guards away and fisted both of my hand slamming them on his PAK knocking it off, killing him instantly.

I turned to look at the other one and slammed my fists against his head, causing him to groan out in pain. "No one lays a hand on me and gets away with it." I growled at him.

"Bitch!" he growled at me as he pulled out a gun.

My breathing stopped altogether and closed my eyes waiting for him to shoot.

There were two gunshots that rung in the air. I opened my eyes just in time to see the Irken soldier go down.

I looked up to see Jack holding a gun. "I said I wanted her alive you idiot." He growled at the dead soldier.


	8. Chapter 8

I stood there, shocked as Jack walked over to me placing the gun to my head. "Where is my daughter?" he growled.

"She's not yours." I growled at him. "She's mine and Zim's." I told him pushing the gun away with my cuffed hands.

"Get away from my sister Jack." I heard Dib say from behind me.

I turned to look at him in outrage. "I told you to leave with Gir!" I exclaimed.

"To leave with my Sir unit?" Zim exclaimed. "I think not!" he growled stalking his way to Dib.

"No! Leave him alone!" I yelled as I jumped onto his back and yanked on his antennas. I turned to Dib. "Grab Gir and make a run for it!" I growled at him but he didn't budge. "Dib! I'm talking to you!"

"I'm not going anywhere without you." He said standing his ground.

"Get off me!" Jack exclaimed.

I yanked on his antenna again and he let out a scream of pain. "I'll be fine Dib, just get Gir and go." That's when I noticed. "Where's Mag?" I asked him.

"I said get off of me you crazy witch!" Jack growled.

"You're starting to get annoying." I told him as I let go of his antenna and pushed on his pressure point.

Jack fell to the ground and I fell along with him. "I didn't want to do that, but you were starting to annoy me." I growled at a passed out Jack as I rolled away from him. I turned back to Dib. "Unshackle me and then we have to talk." I told him holding out my arms to him.

He walked over to me and pulled something out from underneath his cloak.

"Where'd you get that knife from?" I asked him, I don't remember him bringing any from earth.

"We found a bunch of them. And I handed Mag to Jes." Dib said slashing the knife through the chain that held the cuffs together.

"You did what?" I yelled at him.

"I trust Jes." Dib said as he slashed through the chains that were attached to the cuffs around my ankles.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't! I bet she's doing something horrible to her right now. Let's get Gir and get out of here before Jack wakes up and kills us." I said reaching down and grabbing the gun that was in his hands. "Why he didn't try to shoot me, I don't know but I don't want to stay long enough to find out." I said more to myself than to Dib as I walked over to the bush where I threw Gir at and picked him up.

I turned back to face Dib. "Well, where do we go from here?" I asked him.

"Do you think we should take him with us?" Dib asked me, nudging Jack with his foot.

"He'll stab us in the back the minute he could." I growled.

"Not if our backs are facing the other way." He said picking up Jack and throwing him over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine then, are the others at the hide out?" I asked him.

"They should be." He said as he walked ahead of me.

I followed him silently looking down at Gir. "You okay?" I whispered to him.

He nodded. "Yeah… I'm okay mistress." He whispered.

I looked up to see that Dib was gone. I started to panic. "Dib?" I questioned.

"Sh!" I heard someone exclaim.

I looked around madly trying to find the person that shushed me, but I had no luck.

"Down here Gaz." It whispered again.

I looked down and noticed a hole. "Dib?" I whispered, bending down to poke my head in. "Dib?" I repeated.

"Sh! Gaz, shut up and get down here, you're going to blow our cover." I heard him growl, a hand coming out from the darkness and grabbing my antenna, pulling me into the hole, there was a loud clank and then darkness.

"Ow." I growled at him and looked up to see a small light ahead of us.

"So… your hide out… it's underground?" Gaz asked him as she gripped Gir to her.

Dib nodded although it was too dark for her to see. "Yes now just follow the sound of my voice, and try not to trip on anything." Dib said as he started to walk towards the light.

"You know, now would be a good time to tell me what has been going through your head." Gaz murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors P.O.V.**_

Dib sighed. "Well, as you know, I went off to find the smeet with a volunteer group." Dib mumbled as they walked through the darkness that they were in.

Gaz nodded. "Yeah, but what happened between you and Tak? You seem on the offense when it comes to her." Gaz whispered.

Dib stayed quiet for a while and then spoke up. "I fell in love with her." He whispered.

Gaz sighed. "It sucks doesn't it?" she whispered.

She heard Dib chuckle. "Like a bitch." He said with a sigh.

Gaz shook and just kept walking behind Dib. "So, how did you fall in love?" she asked him.

"Well… I don't know, it just sort of happened…" Dib mumbled.

"Let me guess… you were weak at the moment and Tak took advantage of that and stole Mag." Gaz mumbled.

Dib didn't look back at her, his silence confirming her thesis. An awkward silence settled between them and Dib was the first to break it. "Forgive me?" he asked her.

Gaz smiled a little. "Yeah." she whispered. "Are we almost there?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Almost."

"At least you know your love is still out there… I'm not even sure if my love will ever come back." Gaz whispered out of the blue, through the darkness, she stared at the Irken that was hanging against her brother's shoulder.

Dib stayed quiet. "I guess." He murmured as the came to a dead end.

"Now what?" Gaz asked Dib as she leaned against the wall.

"Hold up." he said as he let the Irken that was on his shoulder fall to the ground with a loud thud that echoed through the dirt walls.

Gaz stayed quiet as she watched her brother. His palms were rubbing against the wall as if they were trying to find something.

There was a loud click and then the wall fell to the ground, a sudden light blinding Gaz.

"Grr… could have warned me Dib." She growled, shielding her eyes with her free arm.

"Sorry, I forgot." He mumbled as he bent to pick up Jack and throw him over his shoulder and walk into the hole in the dirt wall. "You comin' or what?" he asked.

"Comin'." Gaz murmured as she followed her brother into the blinding light. When her eyes finally had the chance to adjust, she saw that it was just a torch that was blinding her. As soon as she stepped through the hole in the wall it closed up with a loud slam, causing her to jump and bump into the Irken that her brother was holding..

There was a pained groan that came from the Irken that her brother was holding when Gaz bumped into him.

"Let's get going before he fully wakes up." Dib muttered, grabbing the torch that blinded Gaz from the wall and began to walk ahead leaving Gaz to follow him. "We should reach a metal door at the end of the tunnel." He murmured.

"What is Jes' deal anyways? Why does she hate me?" Gaz asked her brother.

Dib looked over his shoulder to look her in the eyes. "Gaz… I don't think you could call that hate. It's more like… jealousy." Dib explained as they neared their journey to the end of the hall.

"Why jealousy?" Gaz asked as Dib came to a complete stop in front of the door without warning causing Gaz to bump into him once again, making Jack groan again.

"Because I talk about you a lot. I tell your story to everyone… she doesn't like that." He murmured. "Hold this." Dib said handing Gaz the torch. She took it and she watched him reach into the pocket of his trench coat and pulling out a key, inserting it into the key hole of the door, turning it the slipping it back into his pocket in a swift motion.

"She has a crush on you… correct?" Gaz asked Dib.

"You could say that…" Dib trailed off as he opened the door to reveal yet another tunnel, but this time, there was a bright light in the end.

Dib motioned for Gaz to step inside first. When she did, he stepped inside after her and shut the door, locking it. He grabbed the torch again and headed towards the light at the end of the tunnel, Gaz following him once again.

"We're almost there." He mumbled.

"What is really happening between you and Jes, Dib?" Gaz asked him to fill the silence.

Dib stayed quiet, he wasn't even sure what was going on, all he knew was that Jes had a crush on him because he was the one that saved her from the clutches of Tak… Tak…

Dib sighed at the name. "I hate this feeling." He muttered, flinching.

"What are you talking about? We were talking about something else Dib." Gaz said.

"I hate being in love." Dib muttered.

_**A/N: Sorry for not uploading in a while, I've been having a bad case of writers block. Don't forget to review! X)**_


End file.
